Armos
são inimigos recorrentes da [[The Legend of Zelda (Série)|série Legend of Zelda]]. Eles se passam por estátuas ou armaduras que se ativam ou despertam, então atacam ao serem tocados ou ao se aproximar deles. Na maioria dos jogos, eles parecem ser estátuas animadas ou armaduras que não são realmente seres vivos. Aparições The Legend of Zelda Os Armos aparecem principalmente perto da Montanha da Morte e ao leste de Hyrule, onde eles estão cobertos por uma armadura laranja e verde, respectivamente. Além disso, vários Armos perto do Nível 6 possuem uma armadura de cor branca única. Um Armos irá permanecer imóvel até que Link os toque, o que fará ele começar a se mover pela área. Certos Armos se movem rapidamente, enquanto outros se movem lentamente. Eles ocasionalmente escondem escadarias escondidas que podem ser reveladas por tocar o Armos para fazer com que ele se mova. O Bracelete do Poder é ocultado dessa maneira, embaixo de um Armos na porção centro-oeste da base da Montanha da Morte. Os Armos requerem três golpes com a Espada de madeira para serem derrotas, e tiram um coração de Link se ele não estiver usando um anel. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Armos são encontrados perto do Palácio do Leste. Eles ficam dormentes até Link se aproximar deles, fazendo eles despertarem e saltarem na direção de Link. Armos inativos são cinza, e mudam para castanho claro quando despertados. Seis Cavaleiros Armos servem de chefe no Palácio do Leste e um mini-chefe na Torre de Ganon. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Vários Armos e um único Cavaleiro Armos aparecem na região do Santuário da Face. Os Armos são semelhantes aos de The Legend of Zelda, embora eles se movem mais lentamente. Eles são invulneráveis a espada, mas podem ser derrotados com um bomba, o arco ou o bumerangue. Eles sempre deixam flechas ao serem derrotados. Eles muitas vezes se escondem entre estátuas similares a eles. Fileiras de estátuas que se assemelham aos Armos formam um labirinto na Ruínas Antigas, mas apenas alguns são realmente inimigos. Cada parede tem um Armos que deve ser encontrado, a fim de avançar. No interior, um Cavaleiro Armos guarda a Chave Face. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time e Majora's Mask Armos são encontrados dentro das masmorras. Quando inativos, eles são indiscerníveis das Estátuas Armos normais. Quando tocadas por Link, elas são ativadas, e então atacam Link até que ele as derrote ou fuja para longe do alcance deles. A aparência dos Armos mudam após serem ativados, ganhando marcas similares a olhos, mostram um padrão de rachaduras em suas frentes e costas, mudam de cor e perdem o símbolo Goron em suas testas. Depois de receberem dano, os Armos começam a saltar ao redor descontroladamente e então explodem. Em Majora's Mask, os Armos são encontradas apenas dentro do Templo da Torre de Pedra, aonde também existem o mais poderoso Armos Sombrio. Nota de Navi Nota de Tatl The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages e Oracle of Seasons Armos se comportam e parecem exatamente os mesmos de Link's Awakening, devido a Flagship ter usado de dados deste jogo ao desenvolverem os jogos Oracle. Eles residem em uma área específica, e só podem ser destruídos com bombas, o Bumerangue Mágico e as Sementes Misteriosas. Há um mini-chefe na quarta masmorra de Oracle of Ages chamado Guerreiro Armos. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Quando Link entra em uma sala, ou em alguns casos, ativa uma certa armadilha ou completa um puzzle, Armos irão ser ativados e rapidamente saltarão em sua direção, tentando acertá-lo com os espinhos em sua parte inferior. Link pode atordoar um Armos, atirando uma flecha em seu único olho, enquanto acertar um golpe no cristal em suas costas fará com que ele gire descontroladamente e se auto-destrua. Alguns Armos na Torre dos Deuses nunca se ativam, mas em vez disso servem como pesos. Se Link conseguir fazer um Armos cair em um abismo sem fim na Torre dos Deuses, o Armos irá desaparecer na escuridão e de repente se teletransportará de volta ao seu lugar e continuará a atacar Link. Os Cavaleiros Armos também aparecem no jogo. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Armos aparecem no Templo do Deserto, no Templo do Gelo e no Castelo de Hyrule quando visitados durante o último estágio do nível Paradeiro do Vento. No castelo, uma dupla de Armos grandes podem ser encontrados, os quais parecem ser Estátuas Armos comuns, mas irão despertar ao serem tocadas por Link. Elas continuamente saltam na direção de Link, e sofrem danos com os ataques de espada comuns. Os Armos encontrados no Templo do Deserto se parecem e agem de forma diferente. O primeiro grupo encontrado, ao serem despertados, não se moverão se Link estiver os encarando, e não podem ser destruídos. O segundo grupo já está ativo, e continuamente se move ao redor da sala em um padrão circular. Estes Armos só podem ser destruído por acender todas as tochas na sala. No Templo do Gelo, os Armos se parecem e agem como os Armos encontrados no Castelo de Hyrule, mas são muito menores. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Os Armos neste jogo foram construídos para a Tribo do Vento pelos Minish. Eles são estátuas vermelhas energizadas por chamas dentro de suas cabeças e apenas uma pessoa do tamanho de um Minish pode apagar a chama. Quando Link se aproxima, os Armos se ativam e correm rapidamente na direção dele, parando ocasionalmente. Às vezes, Link deve ativar um Armos para limpar o caminho, e outras vezes ele deve desativar um para impedir que ele bloqueie o caminho. Para fazer isso, Link deve mudar para sua forma Minish, então escalar o escudo do Armos e atacar o interruptor de energia com sua espada. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Armos aparecem como estátuas similares a um rosto empunhando escudos e martelos. Uma vez que o cristal nas costas de um Armos é acertado três vezes ou for golpeado com o Saque Mortal, ele começa a gira rapidamente, balançando seu martelo violentamente antes de explodir. Três tiros do Arco do Herói ou da Garra, ou um único tiro da Flecha Bomba também irá derrotar um Armos. Ao contrário dos outros jogos, os Armos não causam danos a Link quando explodem. No entanto, Link ainda deve manter uma distância segura de seus golpes frenéticos de martelo. Os Armos são encontrados principalmente no Templo do Tempo e na Caverna das Provações. Um inimigo beta chamado Titã Armos não foi incluído na versão final do jogo. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Os Armos neste jogo param de se mover em vez de explodirem quando uma bomba explode perto deles. os Armos parados podem ser movidos como uma estátua normal, e como tal podem ser usados para pressionar os Interruptores de Pé. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Armos não aparecem como inimigos sozinhos, mas são utilizados como montarias por certos Miniblins. Derrotar o Miniblin no topo de um Armos resultará na morte do Armos também. Link também pode usar o Redemoinho de cima do escudo do Espectro possuído por Zelda para derrubar um Miniblin montado em um Armos. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Armos são encontrados na Refinaria de Lanayru e na Fortaleza Pirata. Estas versões do inimigo possuem dois lados, com duas faces diferentes. Link deve usar a Jarra Mágica no dispositivo em sua cabeça para deter o movimento do monstro e abrir a sua boca, revelando duas joias que servem como pontos fracos. Dependendo de qual rosto está encarando Link, o padrão de ataque irá mudar, mas ambas as faces devem ser derrotados, a fim de destruir a estátua. A cara irritada tem um salto com alcance mais longo e é mais agressiva, essa face possui uma abertura estreita para o cristal, necessitando de um ataque reto com a espada para o quebrar. A outra face é ligeiramente mais calma e possui o cristal mais fácil, o qual pode ser destruído por qualquer meio, exceto com uma ataque vertical para cima. Quando uma face é derrotada, a outra irá atacar quando estiver encarando Link. Aconselha-se acabar com a face irritada primeiro, já que o alcance de seu salto e sua agressividade torna muito mais difícil de usar a Jarra Mágica nele. Os movimentos destes Armos estão limitados a um determinado raio a partir de seus pontos de origem, e na Refinaria de Lanayru, este território é marcado no chão. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Novamente os Armos podem ser encontrados próximo do Palácio do Leste, mas agora os Armos podem ser encontrados na Montanha da Morte, na Casa dos Vendavais, Dentro do Castelo de Hyrule e dentro do Palácio do Leste. Na verdade, os Armos aparecem como um mini-chefe, tornando-os um inimigo muito comum. Eles também têm uma versão de Lorule conhecido como Gimos. Aparições Não Canônicas [[The Legend of Zelda (Série Animada)|Série Animada The Legend of Zelda]] Vários Armos aparecem no episódio "Cante para o Unicórnio". Conforme Link e Zelda viajam através do Submundo, Link avisa Zelda para não tocar nas estátuas Armos. Infelizmente, ela acidentalmente toca em uma, trazendo a estátua à vida, a qual rapidamente chuta Link para outra estátua, a qual o agarra. Depois de ativar mais outra estátua, Zelda se esquiva das duas estátuas e dispara uma flecha na estátua que está segurando Link, libertando-o e permitindo que ele use o Raio da Espada para derrotar os Armos restante. Link: The Faces of Evil Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Soulcalibur II Uma das armas Çink pode comprar é chamada de "Conjunto Armos", e assemelha-se ao escudo ovular de pedra e a espada curta dos Armos. Se Link usar estas armas, seu ataque fica em 100% e sua defesa em 70%, fazendo dessa a segundo pior arma à disposição de Link — a primeira sendo a Rede de Pegar Insetos com o Escudo Hyliano. Como efeito colateral, o ataque aumenta com o Soul Charge, mas o efeito do Soul Charge diminui lentamente. Deve se notar que o escudo tem a pior defesa de todas as armas de Link. [[The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (Mangá)|Mangá The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past]] Um único Armos é derrotado por Link quando ele o atrai para uma fonte de água funda, na qual a estátua se afoga. Link e Ganty depois a encontram novamente na parte inferior da fonte no Mundo das Trevas. Galeria File:Armos (The Legend of Zelda).png|Arte de um Armos em The Legend of Zelda File:Armos Guardian.jpg|Link confrontando um Armos no mangá File:Armos Artwork (Ocarina of Time).png|Arte de um Armos em Ocarina of Time Veja Também * Cavaleiro Armos * Conjunto Armos * Estátua Armos * Titã Armos * Guerreiro Armos * Death Sombrio * Gimos en:Armos fr:Armos zh-tw:阿默斯 Categoria:Inimigos Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Phantoum Hourglass Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Skywar Sword Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds